tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
LAMMA Show
The LAMMA Show is held at The East of England Showground in January each year as a pre-season showcase for manufactures and dealers of all types of agricultural equipment and supplies to show off the latest kit to farmers and estate managers. History The first exhibition was held at the Lincolnshire Showground in one Exhibition Hall with 50 exhibitors. The stands were all in the hall, a with a few exhibitors also showing additional equipment outside the hall. In it's first year the event attracted over 2,500 visiting farmers, contractors and agricultural engineers. The visitors and exhibitors were impressed sufficiently with the show to encourage the organiser to decide hold it again the next year. The range of manufactures and distributors has grown over the years from the original Lincolnshire based firms to encompass the local counties and now features manufacturers from all the UK as well as component and consumable suppliers. In July 2012 Briefing Media Limited took over the LAMMA organising company. In 2015 there were over 950 stands with a yet another large marque added to cope with demand. LAMMA is the largest British farming show. Exhibits ]] The original focus was on machinery made by local manufactures, but over the years the equipment on display has broadened to cover international machinery brands such as Case IH, John Deere & Co., New Holland, The AGCO brands (Massey Ferguson, etc). CLAAS etc. along with specialist harvesting and planting machinery makers like /andcrop sprayer specialist. Suppliers of crop handling and storage machinery such as potato storage systems, silage pits, and grain silos/Grain Dryers as well as cleaning and packaging lines. Suppliers of livestock (animal) related systems such as slurry pits and spreading systems as well a milking parlours also have a presence. Indoor areas are dedicated to suppliers of parts for making/repairing machinery, with suppliers of engines, axels, hydraulics and wear parts showing there product lines and new inovationssuch as oil testing services and contract maintence packages. Other displays are of professional services to help manage farms and alternative sources of income to maximise returns from the land such as solar power from wind turbines andsolar cell arrays. Vintage Machinery Display A selection of the vintage vehicles and machinery on show from past events are presented below; Roadless 6-4 no. 2526 - UFE 490 at LAMMA 2012 - IMG 3627.jpg|Roadless at the 2012 event Image:Ferguson_TEA20_-_Lamma-IMG_4500.JPG|A ferguson TEA 20 displayed with memorabilia on the NVTEC Stand in the Newark Pavilion Image:Ferguson_with_Winsom_cab_-IMG_4508.JPG|A Ferguson fitted with a Winsom Cab Image:Ford_9N_at_Lamma-IMG_4503.JPG|A Fordson 9N Image:Fordson_Super_Dexta_-_Lamma-IMG_4509.JPG|A Fordson Super Dexta Image:David_Brown_25_TVO_19_at_lamma_-_IMG_4504.JPG|A David Brown 25 with the front wieghts and adjustable wheels Image:David_Brown_25_-rear-_at_lamma_-_IMG_4505.JPG|Rear linkage on the David Brown 25 Image:Ransomes_Match_plough_on_IH_444_at_lamma-_IMG_4507.JPG|A Ransomes 2 furrow match plough on an International 444 Image:Seat_display-lamma-IMG_4499.JPG|A collection of Implement seats as part of the NVTEC display New Machinery Details to follow. A number of photos of the new machinery on show have been used to illustrate the relavent manufacturers articles (see what links here link) Past events 2012 show The 2012 show was held on the 18th and 19th of January ;Vintage tractor display 2011 show The 2011 show was held on the 19th and 20th of January 2010 show The 2010 shw was held on the 20th and 21st of January 2009 show The 2009 show was held on the 21st and 22nd of January. Earlier events Add details ad photos from earlier shows here. See also *Shows and Meets *Show Reports Next Show Date : - 20th and 21st of January 2016. External links * add relevant external links here. Category:Show Reports Category:Tractor Shows Category:LAMMA Show Category:Events in Lincolnshire Category:Events in Nottinghamshire Category:Agricultural exhibitions